Oh My God
by shane2922
Summary: Adam's life is no longer at his control as he fears for what his ex might do if not caught soon, putting his friendships, relationship and his life on the line. Fadam, Misfits interaction, Eclare, Drainca mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adam fixes his tie as he stares blankly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Today was a day of sadness as he got ready for a funeral. An innocent person had been killed and he thought it was his fault. He felt guilty. Guilty that his ex decided to take a gun and shot two innocent people just to prove how much she "loved" him.

He still had nightmares. It had only been a week since the shooting, but he still could not get the images of two helpless bodies bleeding in front of him as he saw the person responsible just simple leave. The way Eli and Clare's faces look when all of them heard the bad news. How people around him cry as he felt complete numbness. Every night, it was the same dream. Angie would be holding a gun and staring at him, only difference was in the dreams, he stopped her from running or even sometimes got there before the shooting occurred, but it all ended the same. Him covered in blood.

A knock suddenly wakes him from his transit thoughts. "Uhhh…bro. are you ready to go?" he hears Drew ask him from the other side of the door. Drew knew that his brother needed him there and this was one of those occasions were he would step up. "I'll be out in a bit" is all Adam says as he goes back to staring at the hollow person in front of him. He looked terrible. He hadn't slept well in a while and had dark bags under his eyes. He opens the faucet and splashes some more water in his face, wishing it would help. "Bro?"

"I SAID I'D BE OUT IN A BIT, DAMN IT" He yelled at Drew. Drew sense him getting angry so decided just to wait downstairs with Eli and Clare.

"Is he coming?" Eli asks Drew as he came down the stairs. Drew nodded and made his way to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Clare could not help but wonder how Eli had been holding up. _This has to be rough on him _she thought. He had suffered a lot with death in the past and now this all happening. Clare felt angry that they still had not caught Angie. It didn't make any sense to Clare now if they caught her or not. One person lay dead in a casket while the other was wounded in the hospital. As she thought about this, she got closer to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

Eli seemed taken back by Clare's sudden affection but knew why she was doing it. He stares into her eyes for a bit till he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks and sees Adam. He looked like he had been having a rough time with this. _Well anyone would if they knew their ex had killed someone_" he thought

"Ready to go?" Eli asks Adam, but Adam, instead of answering, just pulls Eli in for a hug. Eli picks his hands from each side of his body and embraces his friend's hug.

Drew steps back in to the living room to see the two friends hugging and knew that this might be the only sign of humanity his brother had shown all week "We better get going, guys" he says as Eli and Adam pull apart. "Yeah" Clare says as she opens the door and walks out, trying to hide some tears escaping her eyes from seeing the boys bonding.

Drew locks the front door and puts the keys in his blazer pocket when he hears something that make him freak a bit- Adam laughing. Drew looks on to his brother as if he has really gone off the deep end.

Adam sees Morty and can't control it. It feels as though someone is tickling him to death as he lets out cackle after cackle. His is nearly out of breath when he stops and looks at the surprised faces surround him.

"Are you ok, Adam?" Clare is the first to ask as Drew and Eli come closer to him. He nods and tries to go back to being serious. "You know what is funny?" he says to no one in particular

"We are going to a funeral in a hearse."

Adam lets out a quick laugh as Drew and Eli smirk at his comment. The only one smiling at him is Clare, who might have been the only one who noticed him relaxing a bit more.

They all got into Morty and drive off, only thinking of what had just happened and how the time to laugh and relax was past them.

The monitors at the hospital woke her up from her sleep. Fiona rubbed her eyes with her right hand open to see Adam sleeping in his usual seat next to her, leaning on his hand that rested on the arm chair, wearing a black tux with the tie undone. She stretched her right arm as she looked back at her left shoulder. Her gown was undone around the area where the doctors had removed the bullet. She looked at the bandage around her shoulder and couldn't help but feel lucky. Lucky that she had survived, but at the same time sad that Josh had not. Adam had told her a day after her surgery that Josh had died from internal bleeding and that the paramedics and doctors did the best they could to bring him back but it was all effortless.

Fiona wiped away a tear from her eye as she thought about the boy who had saved her life. He was not at all the person she saw save her on that day. He had an affair with Angie and wanted nothing but to humiliate Adam, but on that day he made a sacrifice and saved her from a bullet that was aimed at her heart.

She heard yawning coming from the chair and looked back to see Adam stretching out. He looked horrible and had blood shut eyes from all his late nights keeping her company. _Keeping vigilant is more like it _she thought. Adam had been by her side every chance he got. He had taken a week off work to be with her night and day. He had even tried to convince his mom that he should take the next week, the first week of the new semester, off so that he could be with her.

"Hey" She said softly as he came over and gave her a peck on her forehead. "Hey Princess. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine…how…how was the funeral?" she asks, not trying to make her voice crack.

"It was as normal as a funeral can get. His parents where there, crying and Eli was mostly just trying to keep an eye on me for some reason. It all seemed like a nice farewell" Adam says as he zones out. Fiona recognized that look. He had been getting it often while talking about anything to do with the shooting.

"Adam" Fiona says as she grabs his cheek with her hand. He looks back at her eyes and smiles. She gives him a toothy smile before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

She didn't know how long it would take, but she will get her old Adam back.

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I can never stop laughing at this chapter because I think it was a good 6 months or more before they shot Adam that I wrote about Fiona getting shot. Even Sara when she sent me this made a joke that I shot one part of Fadam and Degrassi shot the other half XD She found the chapters so I should be posting soon more of the story. Please Review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eli lets out a sigh of relief as he arrives back at his house after dropping off Adam at the hospital and Clare back at her house.

He takes a seat on the couch as he undoes the top bottom of his shirt and turns on the TV. His parents were spending a few days over at his aunt and uncle's place so it wouldn't be just the two of them in this time of grief and had asked if he to go. Eli declined. He was grieving, but he was less emotional about it, not like other people. It still had not hit him that his older cousin was gone. When he found out, he felt…nothing. He thought he would have felt something by now but still nothing. _Not like Julia_ he thought. When he found out about her getting run over by a car, he took out all his frustrations on his room. Throwing everything, breaking things, screaming and bawling until something in him snapped and he started hoarding to deal with her lost.

He was still flipping through the channels when he caught a glimpse of the news. He watched as the reporter talks about the shooting as they plaster a picture of Angie on the T.V with the words wanted at the bottom of it. He saw the picture and saw that it was a standard Degrassi yearbook picture. He felt more anger then grief. She was responsible for all this and for what? To get Adam's attention? It still made him sick to think that his best friend went out with a girl like that. _I could have done something_ he says to himself, thinking back to the beginning of that day when she had tried to threaten him and Clare. "Too late now" he says out loud as he flips the T.V off.

Adam was leaning against the window, looking at the streets down below as Fiona slept. It was now 1 in the morning and he had woken from another dream, only this time Josh was not there to save Fiona. He rubs his pupils together as he thinks back to a week ago.

_Adam paced back and forth in the hospital hall as he waited for any news on Fiona and Josh's condition. He quickly made out that Josh had taken the last bullet, indicating, he had jumped in after Fiona was shot, trying to stop Angie._

"_Adam!" he heard from behind him as he watched Holly J run towards him and embraces him in a hug. He had called her as Clare drove Morty to the hospital, seeing that the two boys were a bit shocked._

"_Have you contacted her mom and Declan yet?" Adam asked as they pulled away_

"_They are on the first flight out here. They should be here in a few hours."_

_Adam quickly put his head down before talking again "Have…have you told them what happened?"_

"_I told them that there was a shooting and…" Holly J did her best to clear her throat before continuing."…and that Fiona had been shot."_

"_Hey" Clare said as she came from behind Holly J and put her hand on her shoulder, trying to ease some of the sadness. Holly J hugged the younger girl as they both sat down next to a neutral faced Eli. Holly saw that both him and Adam were covered in blood, only that Adam had more blood spots._

_All the teens froze and looked up as they saw a doctor in scrubs and a surgeon cap coming towards them. Eli jumped up from his seat._

"_Are you the kids that came in with the two shooting victims 2 hours ago?" The doctor asked as Eli nodded. Adam was behind the older boy, as the words "victims" echoed in his brain._

"_Yes. My cousin came in. Josh. How is he?" Eli asked. The doctor took off his surgeon cap as he asked Eli to step away from the group so that they could talk in private._

"_Whatever it is, you can say it in front if them, Doctor" he said to him._

"_Ok well...when you cousin, Josh got here, his stomach was rigid with blood as the bullet penetrated several internal organs. We tried our best to stop the bleeding as we got him to the operating table, but…our efforts were too late… He did not make, son"_

_The doctor placed his hand on Eli shoulder as the boy slumped right back down to his seat. Holly J and Clare had tears running down their cheeks, but tried their best to make them stop. Adam had his body turned away from the group as he wiped a few tears away before addressing the doctor about Fiona._

"_And the girl? Fiona? Is she also…" he trailed off, not thinking he could finish the sentence without breaking down._

"_Are you a family member?"_

"_No I'm her boyfriend."_

"_I'm sorry son, but I can only…"_

"_She's my sister in law" Holly J interrupted the doctor._

"_Well does she have any bloo..."_

"_We are the closest people she has to a family here in Toronto, so doctor so could you PLEASE tells us how she is doing!" Adam screamed as he was getting a bit agitated by the doctor's questions. _

"_They will be here in a few, but could you just let us know, please?" Holly J said as she squeezed Adams shoulder, indicating that he should clam down._

"_Well she suffered a bullet wound to her left shoulder, causing some hard bleeding, but nothing that we could not fix, but"_

"_But what?' Adam interrupted, getting angry at the doctor for not just spilling things out already._

"_But the location of the bullet did cause some nerve damage to the nerves leading to her hand. We really won't know how severe the damage is till she heals up."_

"_So could she still have full use her hand?" Holly J asked_

"_She will when she heals, but we are not sure how much she will be able to functions with it. Maybe a full recover or just some primal functions"_

"_She is studying to be a fashions designer. She needs her drawing hand" Adam said right out of the blue. "And now you are telling me that there might be a chance she won't get to do that anymore?"_

"_We can't entirely be sure yet how the nerve damage will affect her…" the doctor's pager went off and he excused himself as he took his leave._

"_We can't tell her" Adam said to group_

"_But Adam she has a right..."_

"_Not right now, Holly J. We can't tell her right now that her life long dreams might have come to a complete stop!"_

"_Then what do you suggest? That we keep this from her?"_

"_Yes!...When Declan and Mrs. Coyne get here, we will tell them what the doctor said and asked them is we can keep it from her FOR NOW! Then when she gets better, we break it to her gently...Please agree with me Holly J! This will make her depressed and maybe even worsen things"_

_Holly J looked at the young boy as he tried his best to hold back tears. She nodded in agreement but said he would have to do the talking._

"Adam?" He hears as he looks back at Fiona looking at him. He doesn't know how long she has been staring at him thinking. "Hey…get some rest"

"What are you doing up? What are you thinking about?" she asks him

"Oh just some things"

"Come" She says to him as she maneuvers herself to make room for him on her bed.

"Fi, you shouldn't do that!" he says alarm, but she just pats down on the side of her bed for him join her.

He lets out a sigh as he takes off his blazer, vest and tie and places them on the chair as he lies on his side in her bed.

He runs his hand through her hair as she closes her eyes and embraces his touch. She opens her eyes a minute later to find him staring deeply at her. She leans towards him and begins to kiss him. He goes with the nice moment as his mind screams at him

_It's your entire fault!_

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She had no clue where she was. She felt to hot sun blast down as she winced at the morning sky. Angie looked around, noticing the trees. She looked down at her clothes covered in dirt. She started to remember where she was and why.

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?"_ echoed in her mind. The last words Adam had told her before she ran from the guy that drove her into madness. Before she ran from the consequences.

"She's dead" she says out loud to nothing in particular. "She's dead" she repeats as she let out a sigh of relief. She rubs her head, taking off the twigs that had stuck to her hair the night before. She was in the woods, hiding. Scared of being caught, she headed deeper into the woods at night, only approaching certain stores in daylight to get herself some food before going back to her secured place. She got off the dirt and patted herself clean. _Like anyone cares _she thought before walking out of the woods and into the sidewalk. She pulls her hoodie up and tugs her hands inside her pockets, pulling out 3 loonies. That's all she was able to get from bumming off the streets. That is how she was able to get something in her stomach these past few days, by begging for it. She never drew too much attention to herself, partially because she never stayed in one place begging everyday. She moved around, but always staying close to the woods so when a cop car came near, she could just take her leave.

She walks into the local mom and pop shop and smiles at the cashier. She had become, in a way, a regular to the establishment. It was never too full and the people always seemed to mind their own. She scans the aisle before stopping where the bread was located. That was what she bought to keep herself full. Plain white bread. She was about to grab it when she heard the news theme music come on. She looked and saw the old man had gone to the back so she peered over to glance at the TV screen that hung a top on the right corner of the store.

_And in the latest development, the local authorities are still on the look out for 16 year old Angie Evans, who is responsible for the death of one teen and the injuring of another. She was last seen wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. Here is the most frequent picture taken of the suspect._

Angie looked at her Degrassi yearbook picture as it came on the screen. After a few seconds it was removed as the anchor went on about the details of that dreaded day. At the end, he stated that she might be armed and dangerous. This made Angie chuckle. _Like I'm dangerous _she thought before her brain went back to what he had said. "Death of one teen" she whispered. It ran through her mind. There was a 50/50 chance that Fiona was alive. She never really thought that Josh might have been the one to take the fatal wound since she only shot him in the stomach while she shot Fiona in the heart. _Well I think_ she says to herself. When she shot Fiona, Josh did intervene so she really didn't get to see where Fiona had been bleeding from but since she was aiming at her heart, she thought it was possible that she had shot correctly. Walking around to another aisle, she looks and sees what she is looking for. She quickly grabs it as she waits for the old man at the front counter so she can pay.

"Hello there" the old man says to her while she hands him the item for him to scan as she pays it. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom for a moment?" Angie asks the old man. He gives her a quick nod and hands her the key. She opens the door and locks it behind her as she takes the scissors out of the packaging. She knew that with her crazy multi colored hair, she would draw more attention. She takes off her hoodie and opens the faucet, damping some of her hair before cutting off all the colored layers. _I need to go and see Jenna. She can help me_. Angie knows it would be a great plan, but the more she cuts away at her hair, the more she has time to think about it and how it wouldn't be such a good idea. Her mom knew that Jenna might be the first person she would want to make contact with so of course Jenna might be under constant surveillance. She put the scissors down and looked at herself in the mirror. The cuts were uneven and all over the place, but it would have to do. She turns the faucet back on as she splashes cold water on her face, trying her best to take off as much dirt as possible. That's when it hits her. _If I can't go to Jenna's place, I am going to have to make Jenna come to me._

She wipes all of the loose hairs into the sink as the water pushes them down the drain before turning it off and putting on her hoodie. She sticks the scissors in her pants pockets along with what is left of her money before unlocking the knob. She opens the door and hands the old man the keys back before heading off. She had no idea how to get to her destination as she tries hard to remember where the person lives. She thought back to when she drop them off and she knew that it wasn't long from where she was right now, but she needed to loose some things that caught too much attention, her outside apparel being the most obvious since it had been announced on the news.

She looks across the street and sees a local clothing store setting up their outside clothes display for the day and takes advantage. She quickly crosses the street and decides to take off her hoodie. Since her shirt has been covered up, she looks mostly decent when she starts to rummage around the clothes display. The girl setting up makes eye contact with her and smiles. Angie smiles as she concentrates on what she is about to do. She waits until the girl has her back turned before getting closer to a manikin that the girl had dragged out to display. Angie brings her hand closer to it and tips it over. As she suspected, the girl comes closer to see what has happened.

"I am so sorry!" Angie says

"Nothing to worry about. I'll just get this old thing back inside" The girl replies back as she kneels down to pick up the pieces.

Angie wastes not time as she takes a black pea coat off its hanger and tugs it inside her gray hoodie. As the girl gathers some of the pieces and heads back inside the store, Angie rounds the corner. She takes out the pea coat and puts it on, quickly discarding the old gray hoodie onto the sidewalk. She ties it around herself and takes the tag off as she makes her way to the house of the person that she hopes can help her.

Bianca is in her kitchen, looking through the fridge, trying to pick out something for her to eat. Her mom had gone to the store, leaving her to rummage for some food. "Great. Nothing" she says out loud as she closes the fridge and takes an apple from the fruit display on the table. She rinses it in the sink before taking a large bite out of it. As she munches down on it, she hears the house door bell ring and walks over to the front door to see who it could be. She is about to take another bite when she stops halfway, frozen to see the person standing in front of her.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam tucks his red uniform shirt into his pants as he gets ready for school. One week had gone by and school was back on. "Hurry up" Drew calls out from downstairs. Adam came rushing down and jumping the last three steps as he grabbed his back pack and headed for Drew's car.

As the Torres brothers arrive at school, Adam took out his phone and checked it again to see if Fiona had called or send him a text. He saw no new messages and decided he should call her at lunch time. _Maybe she's still sleeping_ he thought. As he and Drew made their way to the front of the school, Clare greets them and walks beside Adam.

"So how's she doing?" Clare asks. She had gone to visit Fiona last Monday and she seemed to be really recovering well.

"Her therapy starts in a few days so for now, everything is good"

Clare grabs his arm and stops him from walking. "Does… I mean have you told her? About what the doctor said?" Adam had convinced Fiona's mom not to tell her about what her chances were in recovering all her hand movements in her left arm. He thought it was best to see how it turned out for her without knowing that information so as to not put so much pressure on her. Adam looks at Clare annoyed before answering. "Not yet ok? I let her know once she starts therapy" As Adam walks away, he hears Clare reply back. "You can't do this, you know? She has a right to know. You can't always be there to control her" He stops and faces his friend, a little hurt at her accusation of being controlling.

He walks back up to Clare, who is a bit taken back to see Adam angry. "I am not controlling her! I am keeping her safe" He says in a whisper but still the venom seeps through the words. Clare just nods her head as Adam goes back to walking away.

"Hey so you still want me to drop you off at the hospital after school?" Drew asks Adam as they head to their lockers. "Yeah of course. Why would you ask?" He questions his brother. As they stop at their lockers which are right next to one another, Drew looks at his brother. "I heard you last night, bro. You can't keep doing this to yourself. The not sleeping, the screaming nightmares, the Fi…" Adam glares at him, indicating he has heard enough, but Drew continues on.

"I know she would also want you to get some help. You need to take things slow and stop smothering the girl" Adam slams his locker close and walks away from his brother without saying a word. He was getting pretty tired of people telling him what to do. If he wanted to be there for Fiona every step of the way he can. _Clare has no right to butt into my business and neither does Drew _he thinks to himself. _Fuck what they think. I don't fucking want to hear it!_ He brushes by a sophomore, not really caring as the boys' books fall to the floor.

"Watch it, murderer" Says the underclassman. Adam stops dead in his track, knowing well that the boy said it loud enough for the whole hall to hear. "What did you just call me?" He says walking back and facing the boy. Gabriel had never been more scared. He knew that Adam was a FTM so he expected him to stand down, but he was getting a bit freaked out at the moment as the older boy put his backpack down to the floor and pushed him.

Eli sneaked behind Clare and wrapped his arms around as she jumped at his touch

"You need to stop doing that" She said to him as she turned to face him. She playfully slaps him on the shoulder as he merely smirks back at her comment

"Maybe you need to be a little less jumpy to my touch" he says back as she pulls on his blue collar for a quick kiss. It only last a quick second since she fears the PDA rule but its enough to put a smile on her face.

"Have you seen Adam?" Eli asks as Clare goes back to rummaging through her locker. She lets out a sigh that he immediately notices

"What's wrong?" He asks, turning her so their face to face

"Nothing...it's just…Adam hasn't told Fiona yet about her hand and when I tried to talk to him before we came in, he got pretty angry"

"He's always been a hot head that Rocky. I'll talk to him." Eli says simply. Clare smiles at him before looking around at the running students coming from down the hall. Eli notices too and starts to look to where they are running to and catches a glimpse of Adam inside a circle full of students surrounding him. He reacts quickly and run towards the circle, pushing his way through it

Adam pounds on the sophomore's face. Gabriel continues to try and block the hits but it is no use as Adam continues to punch away. Adam feels all the rage he had been holding back inside simply come out as he takes his frustrations out on the young boy. Punch after punch is landed till a hand pulls him of the purple shirt wearing boy.

"Adam, stop" Eli says, grabbing his friend as others help Gabriel to his feet. "Do you know what he called me?" Adam yells, almost breaking free of Eli's grasp.

"Whatever it was, it's not worth getting expelled for!"

"Yes it is!" Adam yells back as he can't control his anger. Gabriel looks down at his hands covered in his blood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, psycho? You could have broken my nose!" Gabriel says back as Eli does his best to hold his best friend back. "Well next time stop saying stupid shit!"

"Well it's your fault the girl went crazy! She killed his cousin over you!" It had been all over the news now of who the victim was and what his connection was to Adam as he turned out to be Eli's cousin.

"Yeah and? Who cares?" Adam yells back, making everyone widen their eyes at his statement. Eli lets him go as he hears what he just said. Adam is so angry that he pays no attention to it till it already leaves his mouth. He quickly turns his head to see Eli walking away. The circle of people disintegrate as he stands there alone in the hallway.

He quickly picks up his backpack and heads for the entrance of the school. He couldn't breathe in the halls. He rushes out and walks down the stairs. He heads for the trash can and hurls his breakfast before hearing someone call his name.

"Adam wait!" Bianca yells as she stand next to the door he just came out of. She carefully steps down and catches up to him. "I need you to come to my house after school. It's very _very_ important." She says almost out of breathe.

"Whatever it is, Drew can handle it" He says walking away from her not caring at how many times she screams for him to stop walking and listen to her.

"Fiona?" Adam says as he makes his way inside her hospital room. He sees her lying asleep as her laptop sits in front of her in a rolled bed table. He smiles to himself as he gently puts down his backpack on the floor as he takes out another piece of gum and chews on it. He moves up to her and caresses her curls, trying his best not to wake her. He steps back and takes her beauty in before hearing the chimed from an email come in. He knows he shouldn't snoop around in her business, but he feels a sensation to see what and more importantly who she is talking to. He slightly opens the half folded laptop to see it was Holly J emailing her. He looks back at Fiona, still sound asleep. He is about to walk away until he sees the title of Holly J email…_NEW YORK_

_Can't believe you're going back to New York! Can't wait to see you on a weekend Declan and I have available.-HJ_

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Do you think they like me?" Angie looked over at Adam as she said this. He smiled at her for thinking his friends didn't like her after one day of meeting them. They were at the park, laying down and catching the warm sunlight. They had just come from having lunch with Adam's friends Eli and Clare and she was worried. "They're happy that I'm happy." He responded before sitting up and looking over at her. "And I have to say I am very happy with you, Angie" Angie let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this. She had been very worried about meeting his friends for the first time. "I'm happy too, Adam. I haven't felt this good in months and I know you are the reason for it." She thought back to how around 6 months ago she had caught her ex cheating on her and how she was devastated for more than 2 months, that is until she met Adam after he had mistaken her for some random girl. Then it hit her._

_"Uhhh Adam?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Did you ever find that girl you were looking for?"_

_"What girl?" Adam said while looking away from her and playing with the grass._

_"That girl. I think her name was Fi..."_

_"Fiona" Adam answered before she could finish. Angie nodded before sitting up and turning her body to face his._

_"I didn't." he coldly said_

_"Why not?"_

_"She doesn't go to Degrassi anymore and when I saw you, I just thought…"_

_"Did you like her?" Angie said to him as he swung his head to look at her. He studied her for a moment. Angie looked nothing like Fiona. The only similarity he could see was their style of hair._

_"I dated her. We were together for about a year and a few months. We broke up before I met you"_

_Angie ignored the little voice in her head and just gave Adam a fake smile before taking his hand in hers and lying back down. Adam copied her and sat by her side, his free hand behind his head as support._

_"I like you, Adam" Angie said out of nowhere._

_"I like you too, Fi…Angie" Adam quickly corrected, hoping Angie didn't catch that._

"Hello? God are you even listening to me?" Bianca said as she waved her had in front of Angie's face

"Huh? What?"

"I said he left before I could get him to come here"

"Where did he go?" Angie asked her. She had zoned out a bit while Bianca talked.

"I'm not sure and I really don't care. Now that I did you this favor, can you leave now?"

Bianca was getting tired of having this girl at her house. She had felt a little scared at first when she had come to her door and had asked for her help, but after having her here for more than a week, she couldn't care if she threaten to kill her.

"I will. I just need one more thing from you."

"What? I'm getting sick and tired of me always waking up to see your face. I'm tired of having to sneak in food for you in my room and I'm am certainly tired of just your whole obsession with that freak Torres"

"Call him that again and I'll go down stairs and slit you mommies throat with the butcher knife I got from your kitchen cabinet"

This comment shut Bianca up, but didn't keep her from rolling her eyes and folding her arms. "What favor do you need?"

Adam looked out the window as he simply repeated word for word the email he had read hours ago. He still couldn't believe that Fiona was leaving him already. He wanted nothing more than to have her stay, but in the back of his mind, he always suspected she would be leaving him soon. He looked over at her as she started to fidget around, waking up. He decided it was best if she didn't seem him. He grabbed his bag from the floor and started to move towards the door when he heard from behind him someone call his name. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked him, but he didn't move from where he was. He grabbed the door knob and wanted more than anything to have the courage to just simply walk through it and leave her be, but he knew it wouldn't work. "Adam? Are you ok?" she talks again, this time earning a simple nod as he retreated his steps and came towards Fiona. "So I'm going home today" she said cheerful, but earned no words from him as he just sat there looking at her with sad eyes and a fake smile. "What's wrong, Prince? You look so sad. I thought you would be happy I would be out of here so soon."

"I'm happy if you're happy" he simply stated, a lump in his throat. She gentle put her hand on his face as he embraced her touch on him. He grabbed her free hand and held it with one hand as he traced circles with his other hand. He then leaned down and kissed the palm of her hand as she looked at what seemed to be tears developing in his eyes. "Adam, why are you crying? You're making me think something's wrong"

"When does your flight leave?" Adam said, looking up at her with his sad blue eyes

"My flight? What flight?" Fiona looked at him confused to what he was saying. Adam's eyes glanced over at her computer before looking back at her. Fiona opened her lap top and found the e-mail that Holly J had sent her. "You went through my e-mail?"

"It was an accident. It came while you were sleeping"

"And that gives you permission to look at it?"

"No and I'm sorry I did, but how was I suppose to know it was about you moving back to New York"

"Well you did a horrible job at snooping because…" Fiona opened up her lap top fully and clicked on the message she had sent to Holly J before she had dozed off. "…You should have read this one as well"

She turned the laptop towards him as he glanced at what she had opened. _Home_ was the title of the e-mail. Adam read on.

_I'm doing well, HJ. The doctor came in earlier with my mom and said I was getting out today. I'm thrilled to be going back to Clare's house! I'm going to stay there till I get a place closer to Adam, after I come back from New York to get some things I have over there. Then it's back to Toronto. Back Home._

Adam shut the laptop and looked at her. Fiona was looking away from him, angry that he thought she was going to leave him. "Fiona. I…I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"You just assumed I was going to leave you. Again. Adam I won't ever leave you."

"I don't want you to leave. I shouldn't have sneaked."

"When I was going to go back to New York, I was going to tell you. I didn't want to keep this from you. I never want to keep anything from you. I love you, Adam"

"I love you too, Fi"

"From now on, we are a hundred percent honest with one another. Ok?" Fiona said while looking for Adam to say something.

Adam stopped himself before he could lie. He walked over to his backpack and took out a drawing pencil and his sketch book for advance art. "Fiona. Can you draw me something?" He asked her. She furrowed her eyebrows before he removed the laptop from the rolled bed table and placed the pencil and sketch pad on it and rolled it closer to her. He put the laptop down on the chair and walked over to her as she took the pencil in her left hand. "Ok what do you want me to draw?"

"Anything. Anything at all." He told her while running his hand through his hair. He just had to see if her hand had healed correctly before telling her anything. "Ok. I think I'll draw my prince charming" She flashed him a smile before tilting the pad closer to her. She made a quick line a started to round it, trying to start with Adam's chin. Adam watched intently as she started to round it, but stopped mid way. She shook her hand a bit to loosen it up before trying again, but the more she tried the more she couldn't do it.

"Adam, something's wrong" She said with a lot of concern in her voice. Adam let out a deep breathe before sitting beside her.

"Fiona when…when Angie shot you, she was aiming for your heart, but hit your shoulder as Josh interfered with the aim."

"I know. she ended up hitting my shoulder. What does that have to…"

"The bullet hit a nerve and it caused some damage to how much use you have in your hand"

"Oh my god."

"With therapy it should heal…"

"Why didn't the doctor tell me this? Why are you telling me instead?"

"Your mom asked the doctor not to tell you"

"What gives her the right…!"

"I asked her to do it"

"What?"

"I didn't think…"

"Get out"

"But Fio.."

"OUT!" Fiona screamed "OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT!" she put her hands to her face a cried into them as Adam made his way out of the room, leaving everything behind as he slid down the wall outside her room and heard her cry, his own tears burning down his cheek as he brought his head and buried them in his knees..

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fiona had been staring down at her hand for more than an hour. She didn't know what to do. It felt like it was a faulty part and all the money her family had wouldn't be able to repair it.

"Hey" she heard

"I TOLD YOU TO-" she stopped herself when she notice it was Clare at the room door holding an arrangement of flowers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to distr…"

"No Clare. I thought you were…Please please come in"

Clare slowly made her way towards Fiona, a little bit alerted by the way Fiona seemed to be angry. She placed the flowers right next to some that she believed Adam had brought it a few days ago. She took the vacant seat next to Fiona and smiled at her friend.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Fiona looked away and brought her hand to her face, wiping away any escaping tears. Clare, alarmed, scooted her chair closer to her, wanting to know what was happening or what had happened to make her friend feel the need to cry.

"Fiona…what's wrong?"

"My hand"

"What about your…" That's when it clicked. "Oh god. Did the doctor tell you? Your mom?"

Fiona looked at the younger girl confused. "What are you…You knew?" Clare wanted to crawl somewhere and die. She sat back in her seat and brought her fingers to her forehead, messaging it as she could see she had made a mistake. _Since I already opened my big mouth might as well just tell her._

"Yes I knew. I was here when the doctor told Adam…Oh god he's going to kill whoever told you"

"It was him" Fiona said, looking down at the bed. "The person who told me was Adam" Clare was a little taken back by this. "He told you?"

"Yeah. Didn't you see him out side my door when you came in?" Fiona said, pointing to the door before looking at it. "I heard him as he sat on the other side of it. I knew he hadn't left when I asked him to"

Just then the nurse walks in. "How are you doing today?" she said to Fiona whose eyes were still glued to the door. "Was there a boy sitting at the other side of that door? Short brown hair, scruffy face from not shaving, blue eyes?"

"Oh Adam. No he walked out about 10 minutes ago. I thought he would head over to the cafeteria like he normally does and get something to eat and come back, but he walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the hospital exit. Seemed pretty out of character for him"

Clare wasn't surprised that the nurse knew Adam's schedule while inside the hospital since he spend every waking moment there when he wasn't at school or at home. "Did he say where he was going?" Fiona said, sitting up a bit more and pulling the white cold hospital blankets off of her.

"No he did not…Miss Coyne if you would please stop moving" The nurse told Fiona as she walked over to her and tried her best to get her back into her bed.

"I'll give him a quick call" Clare said, making the room stop as all their eyes went to Clare's phone as she dialed. After a few rings, Clare looked over at Adam's bag on the floor, hearing a buzzing sound coming from it. She reached inside of it and pulled out Adam's phone.

"Great" she said as she let out a sigh. "The one time he forgets his phone."

"I'm going to go look for him" Fiona states, pulling out of the nurse's grips from her hands and jumping out of the bed. Her legs feels weird from not having so much movements, but she quickly picks up her pace and starts to head for the closet, hoping to find some sort of clothes to wear. She opens it and finds her sweats in there, probably put in there by Adam or her mother from when it was time for her to get out of the hospital. She reaches for it and heads for the bathroom, ignoring the remarks of the nurse.

"He couldn't have gone far" Clare states, texting away on her phone to Eli and Drew, telling them both not to worry anyone as they start their search for Adam.

"Let's go." Fiona says, leaving the room and walking out.

"You can't leave. You need to be discharged by the doctor." The nurse yells as she walks up to catch to her.

"Well my boyfriend is out there with no way of me reaching him and even though I should be furious with him right now, all I want is to find him and see if he's safe"

"Yeah and after this morning, I'm afraid of what he might do."

"Whoa wait…what happened this morning?"

Clare didn't want to worry Fiona even more, but knew that she would if she kept the fight from her.

"He and this sophomore got into this argument and from what I got from some students, he was called murderer and started to beat up Gabriel, the sophomore that called him that."

Fiona processed the information for a moment before focusing on what was important, finding Adam.

He walked down the street, kicking small rocks along the way. He couldn't believe that after all that he had done to not cause Fiona any pain; he turned out doing just that.

_I just want to spare her from never feeling like she wasn't a Princess. From ever shedding a tear for me or feeling any pain her prefect self does not need. I just wanted her to never feel anything but happiness because that's all she deserves to feel._ he thought to himself. He didn't really know were he was going. Adam was lost in thought when he felt someone's hands on his back and quickly felt the pavement on his face.

"I want a rematch" he heard from behind and still being dazed from the cheap assault, he slowly got to his feet and turned around to see who had dealt the blow, even though he already had a clue.

"What do you want?" Adam said to Gabriel.

"Can't you hear, murderer? I want my rematch"

"I'm not a murderer!" I yelled before lounging at the younger boy, both hitting the ground and landing blows. Adam was landing some punches square at Gabriel's face, repeating the same things from this morning, but suddenly things changed. He felt a few hands on him as they dragged him away from Gabriel and into the back alley before pushing him again to the ground. Adam quickly stood up and saw three other boys.

"I thought I'd even the odds in my favor" Gabriel spoke as they surrounded Adam in a circle. He looked around him and for the first time he felt scared. "By what? Cheating?" he said, not letting the fear show through.

He felt a slight pushed and tuned to one of the boys before feeling another push behind him, toppling forward as the guys he was staring at started to hit him square in his jaw, making him taste blood in his mouth. He felt a hit to his stomach and fell down to his knees, clinching his stomach in pain. Hit after hit made Adam lost more touch with where he was. He was feeling himself blacking out.

"Had enough?" He heard a voice echo over him. He spitted out whatever blood was in his mouth and laughed. "Is that the best you got?"

"Well maybe a kick to the face will suffice for you then!" the voice roared. Just then a loud thundering pop was heard. Adam heard feet scattering away from him as things got silent.

"Is he ok?" he heard a familiar voice say, but at the moment the image of that person's face didn't come to mind.

"There's a lot of blood." The voice spoke again "Maybe we should take him to the hospital?"

"No. Just grab an arm" said another voice, making Adam's blood turn to ice.

"No leave me alone" he mumbled as he felt someone pick him up and his arms make contact with someone's body as they where lifted from his sides.

"Shhh. You'll be ok, honey. Don't worry ok. I'm here. Everything is going to work out"

"So where are we taking him?"

"Your place, alright?...Good. Let's get going."

"Crap I shouldn't have parked so far away."

"Just shut up and help him to the car and…" that's all Adam heard before everything suddenly fogged up and went dark.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bianca saw her mom head to the kitchen. This was their chance. She gestured for Angie to make her way towards the door.

"I'm going out mom!" Bianca yelled before quickly opening the door and leaving with Angie.

"Are you sure I can get what I need from this guy?"

"Oh yeah. Ron-Ron said he had one. It might be hot but I don't think that's a problem for you" Bianca said, giving Angie a back handed insult. Angie rolled her eyes at it as Bianca started her car and drove away. This wasn't Angie's plan. She didn't want to get a gun again, but after seeing what she saw and what Bianca had told her, she knew she wanted to end this.

_"What favor do you need?" Bianca asked crossing her arms and rolling her eyes._

_"I need to know who is the one who died."_

_"Huh? What…Oh! Ha. You don't know do you?" Bianca loved this._

_"I know what I saw and I saw Fiona get shot in her heart or close to it if Josh hadn't gotten in the way…any ways, what have you heard at Degrassi? I know that schools circling with rumors and gossip about that day and I want to know who the dead teen is they keep saying on the news. Who did I kill?"_

_Bianca sighed. "From what I've heard, you killed some guy and you injured Adam's ex or girlfriend or whatever those two are. That's all that's been going around. Some rumors say that Adam helped you and that he did it and he planted the shooting on you. Some gossip says you're a crazy psycho bitch, but we both know none of that is true, huh, sweetie?" Bianca sarcastically said before letting out a chuckle._

_"So Josh is dead?" Angie mumbled giving her some time to process the news before her mind went back to the important matter- Fiona still being alive. "Yeah. You killed the guy, spared Adam's girlfriend's life…."_

_"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND! ME!" Angie yelled causing Bianca to look up to see if her mom had heard and was coming to her room but nothing. "Sorry jeez. Fine you're his girlfriend. Now that I did you this favor, you're going to leave right?"_

_"No." Angie said taking the butcher knife and walking towards Bianca, making her move backwards and away from the knife. "I need a gun and I need to know what hospital Fiona might be in"_

_"Uhhh ok…could you put the knife down then?" Angie put it down as Bianca went to go grab her phone. "I'll get a friend of mine on that gun situation and I think she might be at St. Michael's hospital."_

"Were almost there" Bianca said as she put the car on park and shut off the engine "What are you doing?" Angie looked over at Bianca taking off her seat belt and getting out of the car. "Ron-Ron doesn't want me to park so close so we need to walk. It's only 2 blocks away. Hurry up." she slammed the door and waited for Angie outside the car.

Angie got out and they both started to walk down the street in silence.

"So how are you going to get that gun inside the hospital?"

"I don't know yet" Angie answered as she button up her coat.

"Don't you think you could just…stop?"

"I can't"

"Why go after Adam's gir…ex? I mean what is this all for?"

"Adam is mine and she needs to know that"

"Ok you keep saying that, but from what has been going on, I highly doubt that"

Angie stopped. "You of all people should keep your mouth shut. Acting like you're concerned for him and Fiona. Like you didn't try to make his life hell last year. I know what you did to him and you're lucky I don't come after you"

Bianca stopped talking as they headed down the alley way where they were meeting Ron-Ron. They stopped midway in as a figure leaning on the wall walked up to them.

"You must be in something bad if _you_ of all people called me up for some steel…who's this?

"Ron-Ron this is…"

"Save it. The less I know the better." Ron-Ron pulled put the Glock 19 9mm pistol from his pocket. "This good enough?" he looked over at Bianca who looked over at Angie. She looked at the gun and nodded her head. "We'll take it" Bianca said as Ron-Ron handed her the gun. She put her arms out in defeat as she pointed from him to give the gun over to Angie, not wanting to get anywhere near the thing. Angie took the gun, examined it to see the safety was on before tucking it away in her coat. Ron-Ron started to take his leave as he could see they were satisfied with the gun.

"Stay safe" he said looking over at Bianca as she did her best to hide her nervousness. Too bad her eyes showed how she was truly feeling.

Aww you're starting to worry now?" Bianca jokes with him

"You're on crazy chick, you know that? See ya, Bee."

They both left the alley way and started to go towards the direction Bianca had parked her car. They were almost there when they heard shouting and a few sounds coming from an open alley. Bianca looked over but paid no attention to it. Angie looked and saw the group kicking at something on the ground. She saw they were purple shirts with an emblem on their shirt and immediately thought they were Degrassi students. "Had enough?" she heard as the group stopped the kicking of what seemed a red shirt on the floor. She turned her body towards the alley to get a closer look at the red shirt, her curiosity getting the better of her. She saw the boy who was getting jumped lift up his head and her heart sank. There was Adam, spitting on the floor as he laughed and said a few words.

She quickly took out the glock from her coat, took it off safe and shot one time in the air as she saw one of them lift up his leg, motioning as if he was going to kick Adam. They quickly left Adam on the floor, running deeper into the alley, not even trying to look back to see what caused the sudden gun fire.

Bianca was still holding her ears from the sudden blast that her mind wasn't registering what was happening. Angie tugged her arm and pulled her towards where the boy laid in the alley. She walked up as Angie let go and ran up to the boy. It didn't immediately click with Bianca until she saw who is was. _Oh God_

"Is he ok" she asked Angie who was just staring at Adam who seemed to not even know where he was. "There's a lot of blood" she talked again, leaning down towards Adam. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital?"

"No. Just grab an arm" Angie said and almost instantly Adam started to fumble around. "No leave me alone" Bianca heard him say as she lifted him up. Angie placed her hand on his hair and ran through it, trying to soothe him. This made Bianca roll her eyes. "Shhh. You'll be ok honey. Don't worry ok. I'm here. Everything is going to work out"

Bianca and Angie started to pick him up and drag him out of the alley. "So where are we taking him?" Bianca asked.

"Your place. Your mom's asleep now right?" Angie asked her and she nodded "Good. Let's get going."

"Crap I shouldn't have parked so far away." Bianca didn't really know how hard it was to carry Adam until she started to feel him heavier and heavier every time they walked. ""Just shut up and help him to the car and then we'll get to your place." Angie looked over at Adam whose eyes were closed. With her free hand she took his pulse and saw he was still breathing. Once they got into the car, they pushed up the front seat and flopped him into the back before taking off. Bianca bit on her nails as she drove to her house. Things were getting out of hand. She could take the constant threats and even the girl getting a gun because in the back of her mind she knew that it was going to catch up with Angie soon, but now everything was spinning out of control and there seemed no way out of this without the spilling of blood. Whose blood was something she didn't know and that scared her.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It's been two hours, Fiona" Clare told her as they rounded another corner. "Don't you think we should call his parents?" Clare suggested, the only answer she got has a sigh from Fiona. "We told Drew. He knows. Eli has probably already found him again like last time." Fiona reassured herself, knowing that Clare wouldn't believe it. "He would have called" came the negative rebuttal she didn't want to hear right now. Clare put a hand on Fiona's shoulder. This day was being hard on the older girl. First finding out about Adam keeping her hand situation from her to now looking for him. "Where do you think he could be?" Clare asked, knowing that it wasn't the first or last time that question would exit out of anyone's mouth today. "I don't know." Fiona looked over at her. "He should be ok right?"

"Yeah sure" Clare falsely led on. "We just have to think positive" she told Fiona. "I'm scared, Clare" Fiona admitted. Clare didn't hide her worried face. "Are you still mad at him?" she asked. "For not telling you?" They continued to walk till Fiona replied. "He should have told me, Clare." Fiona exhales loudly. "He should have told me and not keep something that would change my life from me. He had not right." She said angry, causing Clare to be on her guard. "I thought we were being honest with one another" Fiona said no louder than a whisper, thinking back to trying to use her hand to draw and not being able to. How will she be a designer now? she thought.

"Fiona, he was scared." Clare told her. They stopped walking and Fiona turned to her. "He was cared that he wasn't going to see you well, do this. Walking or talking or anything, Fi. He was scared you weren't going to open your eyes again." Clare wasn't trying to defend what Adam had done. In her book, he should have told Fiona from the beginning and not stopped her family from telling her, but at the same time, she knew Adam was hurting bad and was blaming himself. "When we found out what happened to Josh," Clare cleared her throat. "Adam was so scared because we all saw where Josh had been hurt. W-we saw the blood on his shirt close to his stomach and we thought he would make it through, but then when they told us they couldn't control the bleeding and he had passed, Adam felt the impact the most" Clare had seen Adam that day, he was distant, but it was because he was trying to prepare himself for what news he was going to get about Fiona.

"Fi, just put yourself in his shoes. I mean how would you feel if you thought not only that Adam got shot, but got shot in his heart." Clare asked her. "That's where we thought the first bullet hit you. In your heart. We didn't know where the bullet had gone from all the blood. You were bleeding pretty badly too." Clare remembers the paramedic coming in and quickly taking her up the stretcher and driving away. Fiona looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. She thought to how crazy she would feel if he was the one in that situation. How she wouldn't leave his side for anything if that happened to him. She thought back to how when she would always wake up, she would find him there, his head on the side of the bed, looking so uncomfortable in that seat or find him fully awake and just staring out the window.

"How has he been doing?" she asked Clare. "Has he been sleeping or anything?" she started to see that she was just seeing just glimpse of how he must have been acting while he was with her. Fiona wanted to know more of how his everyday was going now, when he wasn't with her. "I can honestly say I don't know. He hasn't been open with me about things. With any one to tell you the truth" Clare told her and saw a more worried look on Fiona's face. "I don't know what to say. I just know that I don't want him to treat me like am so sort of fragile china doll, Clare." Fiona looked over at her as Clare nodded in agreement.

"That's not who I am" Fiona already had her brother and other thinking she was fragile for her own boyfriend to think she was too. "I know that's not who you are, but you have to see it from his point of view too, Fi. I mean right now we are looking for him and we don't even know where he is or what he is doing. For all we know, he could be at home, playing a video game with Drew and Eli and making you sweat or at the comic book store or just walking around in the streets, but here we are looking for him." Fiona agreed with the younger girl. "Why? Because we are scared that something has happened to him." Clare looked at Fiona. "So how do you think he would feel when he knows his girlfriend had something bad happen to her" Fiona thought about it. "Maybe he _is_ just playing with Drew and Eli" Fiona said a little confident that that's what he was doing. "Let's just go and give another look around this block and then we'll head to his house." Clare told her.

Adam blinked a couple of times before groaning over in pain. His ribs felt like they were exploding each time he took a breath, even a small one. His face felt on fire and he could only imagine how it must have looked. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he looked around, not knowing exactly where he was. "This isn't my bed" he mumbled "Or my room" he looked over and saw a glimpse of light coming out of what seemed a bathroom that was connected to the room, which he took it as a bedroom. "He can't stay here" he heard. "Listen you don't get a say in this. He sleeps here until he is better. I need to know where she is so that he can be happy with me, ok? So keep your mouth shut or you will be the third person I shoot" Adam's skin shriveled as if it were trying to leave his body. Angie. He heard her voice and what sounded like another girl, a familiar girl we knew. At first he thought it was Jenna till he heard the back handed toss of a simple whatever to know it was Bianca. _Bianca is helping her!_ He thought, but didn't get a chance to think once he saw the light get brighter and the girl enter the room, Adam quickly acting as if he were asleep again. "Just lock the door and sleep on the floor" Angie said and he heard footsteps and a click before a long sigh came out, knowing that Bianca had sat on the floor. "You'll be ok, honey" Angie said to him as she smoothed out his head, Adam only hoping that she bought the sleeping thing he was going for. He was scare. He was freaked out. He didn't know what was going on or how he had gotten there, but he knew it would be a while before he could be able to escape.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The pounding on the door jolted Bianca to open her eyes and lift herself off the floor as quickly as she could, leaving her already strained neck from sleeping on the floor even more painful. "Bee, Get up!" yelled her mom from the other side. "I'm up, Ma. I'll be out in a second" she told her, looking over at the two people in her bed. There laid Angie next to Adam who had pushed his body so into the corner that she could almost think he would become it in a minute or so. "Hey" Bianca looked down at Angie and slapped her knee. "Wake up" she said one more time, taking the opportunity to land a punch on her knee, making the other girl moan. Just then Bianca saw Adam's eyes shoot open, staring at her with fear in his eyes, Bianca mirroring that fear for a moment by the sheer surprise of him making it known that he was alive and well aware of where he was. Sorry she mouthed with her lips before seeing Angie raise up from Bianca's bed. "What?" she groaned, running a hand through her face. "I need to get ready. Go take your bath and then I'll take mine" Bianca doing this every morning since the girl's stay there so that for a second or so she had time to rest until she went rushing to school. The only good thing was she had a car so the missing the bus for any reason was out of her routine. Angie nodded slowly and got up from the bed, slowly walking over to the things that Bianca had lent her. A towel, clothes, toothbrush. She was about to head to the door when Bianca stopped her.

"Wait!" Bianca whispered, clicking the lock and sticking her head out to see if her mother was down stairs. She heard the coffee maker and knew her mom was downstairs in the kitchen, getting everything ready for her job as the janitor for a building in Downtown Toronto. Bianca sighed and looked back into the room, nodding at Angie, who was still half asleep. Angie got the door fully opened and headed for the bathroom. Bianca rolled her eyes at her slow walking and gave her a friendly push forward, making her captor jump into the bathroom, looking back at Bianca and glaring.

"She's gone" Bianca told Adam as she closed the door and clicked the lock. Adam took a peek with one eye, hoping that it wasn't a trick. He moved his left eyes as far as it could see inside the small room before opening his right and sitting up in bed. "Fuck"

He groaned as he stood half way before feeling the pain from the night before come back to him. His body felt as if a cement roller had been rolled over him. "Careful" he heard and saw Bianca walking towards him, but he put his hand out to stop her. Adam groaned but fought through it as he got up and out of the bed. "Here" Bianca told him and handed him a shirt to wear, the only one she could grab from her dads old closet last night. Adam reached for it, taking his time to stretch out his arm at full length. "Thanks" he exhaled sharply, taking in a long breathe before quickly putting on the shirt, hoping that it would hurt less. "Do you have anything to drink?" Adam asked Bianca and she nodded, grabbing a water of bottle sitting on her end table. "We…well _she_ used it last night to clean your face. The water is clean, don't worry" Bianca reassure him. He took it and gulped it down, not caring if it had piss in it. His mouth was dry and even that much of water made it feel fantastic. He sighed and walked over to the end table, setting the empty bottle down and looking at Bianca. She tried to avert his stare, mostly because she knew he was glaring at her. Adam sat down on the bed, exhaling as he did so to counter act the pain.

"Why are you helping her?" Adam asked and saw the declining look on Bianca's face. "I'm not trying to. She came over more than a week ago" "She's been here a week and you didn't go to the cops?" Adam questioned, a little angry that his ex had been hanging out with his brother's ex this whole time. "It's not that easy! She told me I get the police; She's going to kill my mom and me! Her mom is a cop. How do you know they won't just let her out on probation for a while? Have her out again and then she can come kill me? You? Your girlfriend?" Adam looked down at the floor. "People get out of going to prison for killing people everyday, Adam. She would be one person I would think would be able to." Bianca sat next to him. "She has a gun now. I…I helped her get it last night. That's how we ran into what was happening to you. I thought she just wanted one thing and that was it."

"What does she want, Bianca?" Adam ask, Bianca finally picking her eyes off the floor and looking at him. "She wants your girl. She has this vendetta that if she was out of the picture, you and her would some how get back together or something. I don't know anymore." Adam scoffs at this. "She really thinks by making Fiona leave Toronto-" "No. She wants to kill her, Adam. Make her go away _permanently_. Fix the mistake she did the first time" Adam felt his heart speed up at the thought. It felt like his nightmares were coming true. All the nights of waking up and seeing Fiona dead in the alley way were some how coming true. "I have to go to the police. I have to tell someone!" Adam groaned and put his hand to his stomach, feeling his ribs. "I don't think you can walk." Bianca looked at him in pain. "Then you have to" "Me?" She pointed at herself as he nodded. "Forget what she says. She has already killed Josh. She's going to jail, Bee. You just have to go to the police station or Degrassi. Tell my brother where I am, where she is. Simpson, any one there." Bianca listened as he went on about how no matter what, Angie had committed murder and attempted murder and had fled the scene, already making her as guilty as they could come. "You need to do this Bia-" Just then they both herd a small knock on the door, knowing it was Angie. Bianca stood to her feet and pulled Adam's legs up to the bed, rolling him like a log until he was where he had been sleeping. Bianca put her finger over her mouth, signaling for him to keep his groans and pain inflicted breaths to a minimum. She heard the knock again. Adam nodded and turned his body to the wall, closing his eyes and acting as he were asleep, his body doing a good job at relaxing.

"What took you so long? Your mom could have seen me" a wet haired, semi wet clothes covered Angie whispered at Bianca while she locked the door. "Sorry. I was picking up my things for school" Bianca going over to the closet and grabbing her uniform. She took one more look at Adam, lying there "asleep" before heading out the door for her own shower, listening in her head to what Adam had told her.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angie looked over at Adam on the bed. He had his back to her. She walked up to the bed. "Adam?" she whispered and put a hand on his shoulder. Adam tried his best not to stiffen at her touch, not wanting to let her know that he was awake. "You can pretend to be asleep all you want. It's not like we are going to go anywhere". It was true. The minute Bianca left, the house was alone, Angie spending most of the day downstairs, watching the news about people still wanting to know her whereabouts.

Angie walked over to her coat that she kept close to the window in Bianca's room, the only piece of clothing she had that was hers. She went for the pocket and took out the gun, admiring it in her hand before playing with the safety. Adam heard it and exhaled. He lifted himself form the bed and watched her look over at him. "You're face looks better" she smiled and Adam said and did nothing. No emotion. Angie noticed and clicked the safety back on. "Don't worry. This isn't for you" "Why Angie? Why don't you just turn yourself in?" These words the first ones out of his mouth that he had directed at her since her attack on Fiona and her murder of Josh.

"You don't see it, do you? I can't. I know what I'll get if I do and I know that I can afford another one" Angie put the gun in the back on the jeans that were Bianca's "Another one? What? Another murder? Angie, listen to what you're saying" Adam rotated slowly before completely getting off the bed, swallowing every groan he had in his throat so she wouldn't come near him. "Killing Fiona won't make me come back to you" "Oh I know" Adam's eyes widen at the realization that she saw her actions and didn't care. "What do you mean? You just want to do this?" Adam glared at her. "You're not the first one. To cheat on me, but you will be the last one to get away with it"

"I never cheated!" he yelled and she reached for the gun behind her. "Keep your voice down or I will not care that you are hurt. I'll pop your knee cap clean off your body" Adam nodded at her threat, feeling the cold sweat on his neck. "You cheated on me. With Josh, the guy you killed. The minute you step outside, you are going to jail and you are going to rot" Angie started to chuckle before breaking into a laugh. "You really think that, don't you?"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows, confused at her actions. "I'm a cop's kid. I have no record. Yeah I killed Josh, but who is to say I'm the bad guy? Have the police taken in your statement?" Angie asked him, Adam shaking his head. "No and you know why? Because they don't have all the proof. Yes I had my moms gun, but who is to say that Josh didn't take it? My mom saw him at my house, he could have grabbed it and he could have tried to kill Fiona" Adam was still confused to what she meant.

"They won't question Fiona. She's not the witness they want. They want you to say what you saw. And besides we both know Fiona will be too scared to testify against me so.." she took the gun out from behind her back. " Unless you want me to kill her, you are going to help me" "I'm not helping you" Adam said sternly. "Oh you will. Even if you don't, I have no record, a clean record, people can testify on my behalf, people at the school, community centers I volunteered, people that knew the straight A student I am…well was. The max I'll have? 7 years, out on parole around 3. Think about what I will be planning in those 3 years. Things like burning her alive, skinning her. All kinds of things, BUT if you, Adam Torres were to help me, say that Josh had the gun, that I wasn't going to fire but because he got in the way, that he had some way of getting back at you for the humiliation you cause him at the party, then I wouldn't have any jail time, meaning I would leave and leave you be"

Adam's jaw was hanging while hearing all this. "You don't want to be back with me. You want to save yourself from jail. This isn't about me" Angie shook her head. "Nope. That whole Josh killing was not suppose to happen. Only one person was suppose to die in that alley that day" Adam's hand clenched into a ball at hearing this. "You hate me don't you? You wish you had this?" Angie lifted the gun up. "You want to shoot me, Adam? Kill me?" Angie grinned as Adam felt defeated and unclenched his hands.

"I thought so. It's not in you. Now for the next few days, you are going to stay here then we'll go and turn me in." "We?" Angie nodded. "You are going to turn me in and say that I am innocent. Say that it was Josh, blame the dead kid, he can't defend himself. I know the law. Mom cop, remember? From the news I know they don't have anything on me. Josh's prints are on the gun too. I know. He was holding it too. They are building the case. You say what you have to say, it all crumbles away." Adam exhaled. "How did I not see you for what you are?" "I hide it really good"

Bianca knocked on the door. Angie walked over and opened it, Bianca coming in and looking at Adam, his face fallen and looking terrified. "I'm leaving now" she told them. "My mom left a few minutes ago. I don't know when I'll be back" Bianca saw Angie grabbing her coat, turning her back towards her and Adam. Bianca took the chance and nodded about their earlier conversation, Adam agreeing. "Bye" she told them and was out of the door before Angie looked and said anything. "Shit" Adam said under his breath. He would have to be stuck with her all day and by the look on her face. he knew he would have to be on his guard if he didn't want to be at the wrong side of the gun barrel.

Bianca walked into Degrassi, looking around and seeing the pictures of Adam already on the halls. "If anyone has any information, please notify Principal Simpson" Holly J said on the morning announcements as students gathered around the halls to watch the announcement on the T.V. She saw Clare and Fiona in the background, standing in their regular clothes, their puffy eyes telling her both girl missed Adam already and where scared of his disappearance. Bianca looked for any sign of him. She walked further and saw Drew in the hall, talking to of the students on the hall. "Hey Bee" Bianca heard from Jenna. "Not now" she told her and walked up to Drew.

"Please if you guys know anything or hear anything let me know ok?" Drew told a few of the students that where around him, passing out more of the posters he had done the night before, after Clare, Fiona, Eli and their families had no luck in finding him. "Hey I need to talk to you" Bianca got right to the point. "Not now" Drew told her as he started to walk. "Yes now" "Look I'm busy trying to find my brother alright?" Drew told her before turning to the wall and taping the missing sign to it. "The stupid police won't start looking before the 24 hours so right now its only my and family and his friend looking for him. I don't have time for whatever you need to talk about right now." Drew turned and walked further down the hall.

"Drew you need to listen to me" Bianca grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "God what is so important, Bianca?" Drew sighed frustrated already. "I know where Adam" Bianca said, Drew standing a little straighter at hearing the news. "Where? Where is he?" Drew asked her frantically. "At my house" she told him, Drew looking at her as if she had said that in a foreign language. "What? Why is he at your house?" Drew question but shook his head, "I don't care why. Let's go" Drew started to walk only to have her pull him back. "It's not that simple" "Why not? You said he is at your house"

"Yes he is" Bianca gulped down the saliva stuck in her throat. But he's with...Angie. With her. Adam is there at my house with her right now… and a gun"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You sure you don't want any? It's pretty good!" Angie said, singing the words out cheerfully at him. Adam looked at her confused and shook his head at her offering of the peach she had taken from the kitchen. They had come down once Bianca and her mom left, Adam not wanting to, but knowing that he would be more scared to know what Angie was doing downstairs by herself if he wasn't there. He had to keep an eye on her, she was dangerous. He scoffed at his own remark just then. His ex, the girl that he had started to move on from just a bit to forget Fiona was now his worst nightmare, adding fear into him overtime he saw her near.

He looked over at her and saw the gun sitting on her lap, the safety on from where he could see was from. He wanted to reach for it. Reach for it and do the same thing she did with Fiona. His blood boiled at the moment. "Whoa you look like Luke when the Sid is making him angry" he heard her comment and saw her pick up the gun from her lap. She inspected it before pointing it in front of her, at the T.V. She made a fake sound of a gun going off. She did it a few more times around things in the place before she pointed it dead center at him.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" he said and tried to crawl up the couch as if trying to get the higher ground on her. "What? Are you scared?" Angie said and got up from her chair and started to walk, Adam still not knowing what to do. "I mean this is what you want, no?" She looked down at the gun in between her hand and fingers.

"You keep staring at it like its going to solve all your problems. Do you want to Adam? To kill me? Would it make things easier for you if I was to join Josh or better yet, Fiona?" Angie wore a sly grin as she said it. Adam's faced grew tight and more aggressive with every word she said.

"There it is" she laughed. "There he is! Just one little word about her and he wants to kill me! Ha!" Angie started to laugh until again she pointed the gun at Adam. "On your knees, Torres" Adam stood there looking at her, eyes widen as he got off the couch and got on his knees in front of her. Angie leaned a little, placing the gun on his nose before running it down his chin and leaving it there.

"You know people always get the wrong concept. You see they say they want a slow and steady death or they say they want to oh I don't know.." she brought the gun over to his hand and onto his forearm, running it on to his scars. "Prolong their suffering. You said you used to burn yourself, no? To quote deal with things?" Angie brought the gun in front of him again.

"Answer me!" she shouted and Adam nodded as he swallowed down his fear. "But you were doing it all wrong. Why burn, why not just end it with a little bit of a lesson? Now.." she kneels and put the gun to the side of his head. "Here. The bullet will work its way into your head, your brain and make it to the other side, killing you instantly and not making you feel it. But here" She got up and put the gun close to his lips. "I pull and all your teeth shatter into your skull and your body goes into shock, paralyzing you and making it very difficult for you to feel pain with the endorphins it has. You hurt but not with much pain before your body helps and kills you. No that's never a good idea, BUT here…" she put the gun to his neck. "No here is the real power. Your artery, the little thing that pumps blood from your heart to the rest of your body. This is really were the pain starts."

Adam swallowed down a bit as the gun sat there for a minute. "I hit here, it goes straight through your vein, not only cutting the circulation to your body, but painfully and slowly making you bleed out. Get it? Helping you deal" she mocked his words. "Do you want that, Adam? To let me help you end it" Adam shook his head. "No? You don't want me to help you?" she asked again, pouting as she did. Adam shook his head as he felt himself hyperventilate.

"Relax, drama queen. I'm not going to kill you!" she stood away and walked to where she had been sitting before all this started. "No no. You are not the person that will be looking at this side of the barrel." She said it so hauntingly that it sent a shiver through Adam's body. "Who knows" she looked over at Adam. "You might get your chance to take me down" she smiled weakly and turned back to the T.V

It clicked in his head. She wasn't this bad ass crazy psychopath that she so desperately wanted to show herself as. No. She was the girl that once told him how she was used as a joke from a boy at her old school. How she had dated him just to find out that once she had given herself to him, he started to cheat on her behind her back. That's who she was. She had never stopped herself from not feeling like every moment will be a betrayal for her. She had never looked passed that, not even with him. It made things clear now. He had proven her point; in a way he had proven that he was no better. "He really hurt you, didn't he?" Adam asked, getting an angry look from her. "What do you mean?"

"He hurt you, the guy uhh..damn it what's his name..Richard!" Adam snapped his fingers. "He hurt you when he used you for sex and then left you." Angie chuckled and looked back at the T.V. "He didn't leave me, Adam. He never left me from some girl. He used me for sex while screwing around _with_ other girls. Everyone knew. My friends, his brothers. Do you know how it is to be used? How it is to fall from someone so hard and then have them betray you so much that you start to blame yourself?" Angie's eyes got darker. "He played his role so well too" she started to drift a bit back into her mind.

"He made me feel like I was the only one and then when I found out, I felt like I wanted to kill him. I hated him. Felt hatred towards him, but not for long" Angie held back her tears a bit, not facing Adam. "I found out. I found out what he had done, that he was going around behind my back, but it didn't matter to me. He tricked me so well, played the pity card on me, made himself look like the victim in all this. I felt sorry for him" Angie swallowed back her tears. "I was still there for him afterwards and I ignored my own pain to help his, but at the end I still got burned. He moved on as quickly as he could from me, only using me for my body every now and again."

Adam washed away the look of pity before she looked over at him. "I thought that it was just him, but then you. You didn't the same thing to me! You tricked me into liking you too and then ended up screwing around on me!" she accused him, but Adam shook his head. "I didn't do anything with her! Not while you were in the picture, Angie! I swear it. I loved you. I really was starting to fall for you, but she was already inside of me. I didn't betray you with her. I betrayed her with you" he sighed.

"The minute I saw you, the minute you looked at me that day in the hallway, I was in a bad place after she had left and I saw you. You were this girl that had something about her and I wanted to know that. I may have not started the relationship with the best intentions, but didn't want to hurt you. I wouldn't want to be another guy that betrayed you" Adam spoke sincerely to her. "But you at the end hurt me by sleeping with him, you say that it meant nothing, but it still hurt"

"Yeah well I knew for once I wasn't going to be the one that got hurt" Angie turned her attention back to the T.V, but the nice trip down memory lane was broken at the knock of a door.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drew paced back and forth. "Mr. Torres will you please take a seat." Mr. Simpson told him. Bianca stood in the corner of the room, watching for the last ten minutes Drew come apart. Her eyes darted between him and the floor until Mr. Simpson called out her name. "Miss DeSousa, let me get this straight. You have been keeping Angela Evans at your house?" he looked over at her with a curious look on his face, not being able to see what her involvement was in all this. Bianca shook her head and leaned off the wall. "No that's not all of it, sir. She threatened me into helping her. I wouldn't help her on purpose." She heard Drew scoff and turned her body towards his direction. "Have something to say, Drew?" she asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to say something.

"Nothing just I think it's funny" Drew said out loud. "Your brother being in danger is funny?" Mr. Simpson inserted. "No sir, but that she wouldn't do something on purpose." Drew turned to Bianca now, his eyes on her. "You told me you got her the gun" Drew confessed, having not told their principal beforehand that situation. Bianca froze in place, feeling her skin turn to goose bumps. Drew got up from his seat. "Can we just call the police already? We are wasting time just sitting here discussing how involve she is in all this!" Drew said as he pointed at Bianca. "Yes we will. I'll be doing that shortly so I need you to step outside and Miss DeSousa? I think they will need to talk to you a little further once they get here." Mr. Simpson pointed out before she nodded and exited, Drew behind her.

"Why did you have to tell him that I got the gun? I could go to jail, Drew!" She told him as he sat on the chairs outside of the office. Drew didn't respond as his head was down towards the ground. "God I'm going to be in trouble. I was…I didn't. I fucking hate you!" she yelled at him, but he never once picked his head up. "God will you at least look at…"she reached out and grabbed his head and jerked it up, only to see tears covering his cheeks now. Bianca looked between both streaks and his eyes. She felt more sympathetic towards him all of a sudden, even if he had gotten her in trouble. "I don't want her to kill my brother" he said in a whisper to the floor, before running his hand through his hair, getting up from the chair and kicking it, the chair sliding on the tiled floor. "Drew..." Bianca reached out and placed her hand on his arm as he turned towards her, not being able to fight the worried feeling if something was to happen. "I can't lose my brother" he told her leaning down as she caressed his neck, his body limping over hers. What has she done? She thought. The gun, her house, Adam. She was an accomplice now and there was no denying it. She was stuck. She knew if everything ended like Angie wanted, if she ended up killing either Adam or Fiona, she would be part of it too. She couldn't take that guilt. "We have to stop her." She told Drew softly as he raised his face from her shoulder and wiped his face. "But how? The police-"

"Are not going to do anything! We need to act right now if we even have a chance of stopping her. She is one screw away from being set off." Bianca had seen the change in the girl the couple of days back now and knew that she was right in her words. "She has Adam now; she has…a gun…" _courtesy of me_ she thought. "Nothing will stop her. Her mom has ties with the cops. She knows the law. She knows what she will get but if she takes on a hostage-" "She could negotiate!" Drew blurred out. "Get some time off for what she would have for murdering Eli's cousin. Fuck!" Drew was now panicking.

"We need to go. Your car outside?" he asked Bianca and she nodded. "Let's go" he said, looking around to the door that led to Mr. Simpson's office and seeing it still closed. He grabbed on to Bianca's jacket and hurried them out towards the main door, Drew texting away as fast as he could and sending the text to three numbers.

Eli thought of a good way to end his paper when his phone in his pocket went off, his whole leg vibrating. He looked over at Clare to his right, thinking that it was her, but she had also heard the noise and shook her head, answering his question. Just as she did, her phone went off in her jean jacket, Clare reaching for it and pulling it out as Eli did the same thing with his. Quickly both their hands went up. "Can I be excused?" both said in unison to Miss Oh as she substituted their English class for Miss Dawes. Miss Oh raised an eyebrow. "Both of you?" Eli and Clare shared a look before they got up and exited the room, running down the hall, grabbing on to one another as they frantically made it to the exit where Morty was parked. "You think he was telling the truth?" Clare asked as she put on her seat belt and Eli started the car. "One thing I know about Adam's brother, he wouldn't play a joke that was about that" the car turned over and Clare clicked Drew's number. "Where does she live?" She asked as he answered. "I sent you the text with the directions." They were silent. "Is he really there?" she asked him. The other side was dead before he confirmed.

"Oh god" Clare gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, looking over at Eli who looked angry as he sped off. "Clare, don't panic. The police know. Adam will be ok" Drew assured her, trying to believe it himself. "Ok" she said, holding back a whimper, but feeling one of Eli's hands on her shoulder. "Wait! What about Fiona?"

Fiona walked over to her phone as it indicated she got a message. She put the bowl of cereal next to her phone on the living room table before she picked it up, seeing it was a message from Drew.

**_I know where Adam is. Bianca's house. Angie is there too. She has a gun. Sending you directions in a bit. Don't panic. The police know. I'm heading over there now._**

Her body shook a bit as she placed the phone down, trying to steady herself as she flopped onto her couch. Her breath was caught in her lungs, not wanting to come out for the sheer fear of her mind wandering, thinking that Angie was killing Adam or was keeping him there and hurt and….

Fiona stopped herself. Her emotions would not get the better of her. The shy scared little girl had to be strong now. For Adam she said to herself. She got up, ran to her room, picking something other than her pajamas to wear for today. Her curls went into a messy ponytail now, her feet into some sneakers that she hadn't wore in a while. Fiona ran back out, hearing another message come in. She dialed quickly. "Yes I need a taxi. Yes in the lobby in two minutes please and its urgent. Please hurry" she told the front desk before she hung up, heading out and towards the elevator.

As she came to the lobby, she found the taxi already waiting. She didn't stop as she caught a fast pace and jumped into the back of the car. "Where to?" Fiona heard from the driver and she didn't hesitate to say Bianca's address, knowing what might await her if she went. "Please as fast as you can. I'll pay for any ticket we might get" she informed him, the tire burning as he took off. **_I'm on my way_** she text Drew back, putting her phone on silent, not wanting any one to tell her that she shouldn't. She was nervous and scared, her body was sweating from fear like it had the night of her injury, but now she knew that it was just a few more minutes and then she would be there.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Angie stood up, putting her finger over her mouth, gesturing for Adam to keep quite or else as she pointed at her gun, taking off the safety as she walked to the door. Adam turned over and watched as she got closer to the door, getting up and following her shortly. He was scared of who it might be, his heart raced as he thought of something to do to help. He could grab the gun he thought at the same time walking closer to her. His body was still hurt from the beating he had taken, Adam knowing he must have a few broken or bruised ribs, the pain making it difficult for him to breathe a few times.

Angie stood next to the door now, watching through the peephole, her hand gripping the gun for dear life. She inhaled as she looked and heard the knock again. There stood a mail man with a package in his hand, looking down at his watch waiting, for someone to answer the door. Angie exhaled as he got tired and left the package there on the step and walked back to his truck and left. She turned towards the living room again. "It was not-" she stopped as she saw Adam, closer to her now, frozen as his hand was outstretched and almost reaching for the gun that was on her right hand. Angie reacted quickly, throwing a soft hit to his stomach, but knowing that due to him being hurt, he was fragile now. She saw as he went down to his knees, grabbing his stomach. "Did I hurt you?" she said in a baby voice. "You should know better" she kneeled down and whispered into his ear. "Now… let's have some fun shall we?" Angie told him. "Can you be a dear and move the furniture back a little please?" she told him as Adam stayed where he was. "God you are useless" she told him and pushed him over, Adam groaning in agony. "Please. I need to go to the hospital" he told her, getting to his knees and slowly starting to get up. "Oh already missing your girlfriend? Nope. You still haven't seen the big show, Adam. It's going to be a blast of a good time" she told him, laughing as she did. Adam got up and sat on the couch again, this time everything in the living room pushed back a bit. "Bianca and her mom are going to know that you were messing with their stuff." He informed her.

"They are the least of the problems about knowing things, aren't they?" Angie raises an eyebrow, Adam furrowing his. "What are talking about?" "I believe your exact words were _tell my brother where I am, where she is_?" Adam's blood turned ice cold. "I overheard you. I really am that quite. I heard what you said and I know the police will be here, hell maybe even your family and friends." Adam started to breathe a little deeper. He hoped it was just the police. He didn't want his family or friends in this situation or the person she really wanted to kill. Angie looked down at the gun. "Six bullets. Who will they be for" Angie joked, fear running down Adam's face as she kept moving things around. "The police show up, I have you, I talk to them, work out a deal and then I walk. My record expunged the minute I hit eighteen." Angie turned over to him. "I get out, having done my time for accidentally killing Josh and no one is the wiser. Better than the other plan"

"What other plan?" Adam asked her, rubbing his ribs, trying to ease the pain he had only heard of the plan of framing Josh, but this one sounded new. "Oh that doesn't matter anymore. Point is everyone gets to be happy, no?" "What about Josh? You killed him!" Angie turned to Adam "No you killed him. You want to know why he was flirting with Fiona? I told him so. Did you have to fight him at her party? Nope, but oh no. Your precious Princess was the damsel in distress so you had to be there for her. No no try to blame me all you want, Adam. You are just as big an accomplice as I am responsible for it." Angie was toying with him now and Adam bought into it. "Now as we wait, let's see what type of thing Bee's mom got dropped off, shall we? Wouldn't want whatever she bought getting trampled with bullets in the standoff" Angie joked, laughing as she walked towards the door.

"Thanks. Keep the change" Fiona told the driver of the taxi as they arrived at Bianca's house. Fiona got out of the car and stood outside, her heart racing. Just a few steps stood Angie, with Adam holding him as her slave in the house and she couldn't do anything. She couldn't barge in and end everything without something happening to Adam. She rubbed her left shoulder, her bullet wound kind of hurting, Fiona thinking it was more psychological than actual pain. "God what can I do?" she whispered to herself, taking a step towards the door. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't think she was at the right house. It seemed quite and knowing how Angie was and how much Adam hated her, the quite seemed to scare her. She hoped she was right, that she didn't get her streets right, that the driver took the wrong turn. Fiona walked gently to the front door, trying to see inside the window, but with no luck. As she tried one more time, the door swung open, Fiona gasping a bit as she almost tripped over the brown box next to the door. "Well! Look who it is! Someone must really love me up there"

Adam heard Angie laugh as she spoke, Adam thinking that it must have been Bianca coming back. Crap! He thought as he got up and stood tying to see who it was. "Come in…and running is not an option" Angie held her gun straight up, Adam shocked by the sudden bluntness of the girl doing that to someone at the door when she didn't even open the door for whoever had knocked on it before. He didn't have to wait long to see who it was, the curls he knew all too well made a flash and his heart sank, dropping out of his body as he saw Fiona walking inside the house, Angie next to her with her gun pointed to her back, Fiona's hands up to her sides. "Fi..."Adam exhaled and started to walk up to her, not caring if Angie shot him. He didn't hesitate; he didn't care for the bullet that might hit him. His pain was gone for now as he walked up and wrapped Fiona his arms and pulled her close to him.

Fiona felt Adam grab her and pull her into a hug, her fear of never seeing him again gone now that she held him close, her hands grabbing him, hearing him let out a sharp groan. She let go and kissed him, not caring if Angie was there. "Are you hurt?" she asked him, Adam nodding. "Yeah the night I left, some guys jumped me" "I know. I was scared of losing you, Adam" she caressed him cheek, feeling him embrace her.

"Ok enough! Now you in that corner right there!" Angie told Fiona who walked away from Adam, turning around and watching Angie stand next to Adam "Good girl. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. The show is far from starting and you need to be here to see this" Angie smiled. "Now you" Angie pointed the gun at Adam. "On your knees, looking at her" Adam did just that. He slowly got to his knees and looked over at Fiona. Angie leaned down at him. "Beautiful isn't she? You love her, huh? Answer!" Adam nodded. "You want me to kill her?'" Adam shook his head. "No of course not. I should though. You want to be with here? Have kids, the white fence everything no?" Adam nodded, feeling his eyes water as Fiona stood there, scared and crying as she saw Angie messing with him right now. "I love you" he told Fiona. "Well isn't that romantic?! Oh that just melts my heart!" Angie over exaggerated. "But all things must come to an end, but don't worry soon, not just yet, but for now…"Angie pulled her hand above her head, grabbing the butt of the gun and hammering in the back of Adam's head, Adam's body hitting the floor, unconscious as Fiona looked on, screaming a no as Angie pistol whipped him.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adam peeled his head from the floor, the room dark with only a flash of light coming from the kitchen. He groaned, but forced it to silence itself, not knowing exactly where Angie was. He was hoping it was all a bad dream, all of it. That he was not in Bianca's house, that his body was not in so much pain that it was only a matter of time before he went into a state of shock if he wasn't in one already, and he hoped that the person he saw Angie signaling to come into the middle of this crazy battle was really at home or even in New York, somewhere she couldn't get hurt.

He heard footsteps and put his head back on the same spot it had been on the floor, the back of his shirt sticking to him with his quick action. He peeked out a bit, seeing a light, trying to shun away from it as his eyes were still readjusting to it. Everything started to come to focus as he saw the lights start to blink. Sometimes red and other times blue. Right now his head would scream that the police were here, but nothing popped into his mind now. He felt far away, not close to any of it, detached. He couldn't hold in the pain anymore on how his body was lying sideways on the floor.

He started to pick himself up, pushing his hands in front of him, but was met with some resistance. They were attached, being held together in the back of his body. Adam struggled against them a few times, hoping to get whatever Angie had tied him with to start moving, his bare wrist burning every time, but Adam never slowed down until he had to, finding his limitations were quicker to get here than he thought. He gave up trying to break free, for now, and moved his knees up, glad that she hadn't tied his legs together. He pushed up, finally lifting his upper body from the floor, his body exhausted with so much to do with limitations. He groaned his way to side of the couch, leaning his back onto it while footsteps came closer. Adam's body reacted to it with Goosebumps. "You're up?" he heard, looking at Angie, her face glowing due to the red and blue lights flashing from outside the house.

"Ok then" she told him, grabbing him from the forearm, bringing Adam to stand with her help. He was so discombobulated on what was going on, his brain still not reacting or shunning her _help_. He felt strange, outside of his own body. "What are you doing?" he whispered to her, Adam now feeling how dry his throat was. "Shhh. It will all be over, soon I hope. They're trying to get my mom to talk to me. Huh, like she'll be the one to do anything"

"Stop Angie" was all he could get out as she stepped away from him and towards the window facing the front of the house. Adam felt his knees struggling to keep him up, the dizziness coming back. "I-" Adam started to talk but was cut mid word when Angie grabbed him suddenly and pushed his body into the couch. "Here, sit next to your little Princess" she mocks him, Adam seeing Fiona on the other side of the couch. He felt his blood boil at the moment, finding whatever strength his body could give to send it all to his lungs and let out his rage at her. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Relax, crazy, she is fine and peachy, just taking a nap after all her crying and whimpers. Pathetic really. _Oh please don't hurt him, please I love him, he is my everything_, oh please!" Angie held her sides as she let out an exaggerated laugh before wiping a fake tear from her eye. She stepped towards him now, getting close to feel his labored breathing on her cheek. "Next time you want to yell at me, just think it might not be the best choice. I might just take out all my anger on her and her pretty little throat, Adam" He swallowed hard the words he wanted to tell her before she smiled and walked away, back to the kitchen again. It was now that Adam had noticed the dispossession of his anger gave not only his voice more bass, but his hand a chance to stretch the rope to a looser fit.

Adam pulled his left hand up, feeling his fingers almost become one as they squeezed together through the more wide opening now. He was free, his hand at least. He looked at his wrist, noticing the red ring around it from where it had been surrounded by rope. He knew it would leave a bruise but right now he didn't care. He looked to the other corner of the couch and stretched his hand towards the poor girl dreaming as the horrible nightmare of the reality around them started to crumble. He delicately patted her cheek. "Fiona? Fiona wake up" he whispered. "Wake up, please. I need you awake. She'll come back soon. Wake up" he elevated his voice, seeing her move a bit before the small taps to her cheek started to wake her. "Adam? What's going on? Where are-"

"We're still in Bianca's house. The police are outside. We have to make a run for it now. Before she comes back." He tells her, seeing her eyes open a bit more before they look at him confused. "Your neck it's…there's blood on it" she tells him, her hand moving to him. Adam guessed Angie didn't see the need to tie Fiona up if she was wielding a gun around. She must have thought I was going to attack her the minute I woke up he thought. His fingers made contact with a rough and dry part of his neck and head. Adam looked at them as he brought them closer to his eyes, seeing the dry blood sprinkle like dirt on his fingers. "It's nothing" he played it off as he took her hand. "I need you to get up, stand behind me" Adam pushed his right hand into the couch as he leveled himself to his feet, looking and seeing movement in the kitchen but nothing more. His curiosity would tell him to go and see but he needs to get away, get Fiona away and safe.

"Come" he tells her as she stands and walks over to him slowly, watching every steps she takes so it won't make a sound. Adam starts slowly for the door, pushing himself to only think of one thing; keep walking. "Stand behind me and if anything happens, just keep behind me" he says behind him. Adam didn't know what to expect. If when he opened the door, there wouldn't be a cop who was trigger happy who put one right into his chest or if they thought he was Angie or worse if they thought Fiona was Angie and tried to shoot her. He almost stopped in his tracks thinking of that scenario. He reached behind him, looking for Fiona's hand, but found only air.

"Oh no, did poor little Adam forget something?" he heard, and quickly twisted his body again towards the living room, his back to the door, to his freedom.

"Angie let her go" he said calmly while his insides went into shock at the sight of Fiona being held by the neck by Angie, a gun place next to the side of her head. "Nope. I mean why should I? I am going to die today so why not take her with me, mhmm?" Adam walked a bit closer. "Angie you said you loved me right, at least once it was real?"

"Of course it was real! I loved you so much, Adam! But no I wasn't good enough! No not like her, right?!" Angie yelled back, moving the gun slightly towards Adam. "I know, I know it's my fault. I should have put you first, I see that! But I didn't. I was weak, weak to how I felt about her. She had my heart for so long that I never really got it back and gave it to you. It's on me" Adam pointed at himself "So take it out on me"

Angie's breathing started to overtake her control of the situation. Fiona looked back at Adam as she felt the girl behind her starting to loosen up on her neck. It was her chance, her only chance. "Shot me, I deserve it" Fiona heard come from Adam's direction. "If you really want her to suffer, kill me. Haunt her for the rest of her life that because of her, you killed me" her body felt heavy with hearing those words come out of his mouth. Angie must have also been surprised as she loosen up. Go! Her mind screamed as she saw the gun pointing away from her head and in front of her. "No!" Fiona yelled, pushing the arm away, her and Angie hitting the ground hard as Fiona forced their bodies to the floor. She felt her body ricochet back to the moment and looked at Angie next to her, her arm empty.

"Fiona" Adam ran towards her, helping her to her feet. "Where is it?" Angie scrambled on the floor. "Where-" Angie stopped as Adam got closer, almost running to her and held out his arm away from him, his hand gripping the gun tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white.

Adam was angry, hell angry didn't even describe the words he felt for her right now. She destroyed his life, made it miserable when he was under the illusion of her fake love. She didn't mean it, all she brought him was pain, and even more pain clouded with sorrow and grief. All the things, all the nightmares didn't make this moment justice. He could do it if he really wanted it and he wanted to kill her so badly it twisted his insides when he heard her laughing at him. "Oh! Oh! Yes! This! This is how it's supposed to be. Come on, Adam! Kill me! Slay me down like the trash you have made me" "I did nothing but show you love and my support. You spit that back in my face and destroyed my hope in this life" Adam's thumb went to cock the gun, bringing the hammer back, clicking it for it to be fired.

"No. You are no monster" he heard from behind him, but a distant voice. Fiona had moved away from them, seeing her boyfriend have his ex on her knees, pointing a gun at her now was too much for her to bear. "You are not like her, Adam. You are nothing like her. What she did? Let the police handle it. Let her rot in prison" this brought a loud cackle out of Angie. "She thinks I am going to rot? No, no sweetheart. I will just make it a pity party. I have no history of anything. It's a nervous breakdown. It's all a breakdown oooor…." She looked over at Adam, his eyes filled with burning desire to make her pay. "You can do what you have dreamed of doing ever since you saw her in her own puddle of blood, Adam. Remember? Her lying almost lifeless in your arms? The blood gushing out, nothing stopping it? I always wondered how she survived. I was so close, so close to taking her away from you, never to see her. I mean even if I was to rot in prison, I would always, ALWAYS BE HAPPY I TOOK HER FROM YOU!"

Adam's finger wrap loosely around the trigger, his hate fueling his body until he heard a crack and a gush of wind hit his face. He looked over for a second at the door, it trampled on the floor, light shining on his face, blinding him while it seemed more people started to make their way in. Then he felt it. Her hands.

Her hands wrapped around the hand holding the gun, his finger being pushed by her, her forehead at the end of the barrel.

**NOOOOOOOO!** He heard echo as the shot left him deaf for a minute, his ears ringing, his hand ricocheting back as it all came to an end.

Her body was now on the floor in front of him, blood pouring out of her as her body lay lifeless on her side, her eyes still open, the floor becoming red with her DNA. He felt his body being met with plastic as he was pushed to the wall. It was now with Fiona screaming that he was snapped back. "He is hurt! Help him first!" he heard and looked as the riot shield pushed into him disappeared and hands held him, pushing him out as he couldn't move.

End of Chapter 14


End file.
